Power and communication outlet units that are mounted to an article of furniture, e.g. desk, table, etc. at a location below the work surface of the article of furniture are known in the art. These power and communication outlet units are typically mounted in a cut-out formed in the work surface of the article of furniture, such as a desk, workbench, table, work station, etc. such that the panel having the power and communication outlets are located below the work surface, but which are easily accessible to a user. The power and communication outlet unit typically has a lid that is used to cover the unit when not in use. The outer surface of the lid functions as a continuation of the work surface when the lid is closed. Thus, the user can actually place equipment or other items right on top of the lid when it is closed. Typical power and communication outlets for use with work surfaces of workbenches, workstations and similar articles of furniture are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,156, 5,575,668, and 7,407,392.